Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to integrated circuit devices, and may relate, more particularly, to memory-related circuitry.
Information
Integrated circuit devices, such as memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors related to a memory device that may be of interest to a system designer in considering suitability for any particular application may include, physical size, storage density, operating voltages, granularity of read/write operations, throughput, transmission rate, and/or power consumption, for example. Other example factors that may be of interest to system designers may include cost of manufacture and/or ease of manufacture.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.